Travelling Collection
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Collection based on prompts in Around The World in Thirty-One Days on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. The Beauty Of The Lost Voice

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is a giftfic promised and written for Lexi(The Cinder Crown).**

 **Her prompt was: Tom/minerva**

 **Since she loves fairytales!AU so much this will be The Little Mermaid!AU.**

 **Also used this prompt from Around The World in Thirty-One Days on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **South Sudan - Action: Singing**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 155**

 **Beauty Of the Lost Voice**

Deep inside the Black Lake lived a little mermaid named Minerva. She had long, wavy, black hair that always flowed behind her. She never allowed anyone to braid it or touch it. It was something that was so unique her.

While her hair flowed behind, her eyes always looked forward, never staying in the past. They were deep green and whenever she looked at someone, it would feel as if she was reading their soul. Her eyes showed how much her mind was big in the matters of mermaids but they also showed a youthful light.

Her tail agreed with her eyes in color - deep green and merpeople would say that she was the light of the sea despite her colors.

Even though she was a princess and had to have guards, she would explore the underwater lands with her friend Pomona. They would escape the guards and frolic around, but there was something dangerous in Minerva's mind. Her dream was to live as a human on land. She would go and look upon the Hogwarts castle for hours and whenever a human dropped something on the shores of the lake, she would pick it up as her own treasure.

Once, when she found a strange forked object with Pomona, they swam to the surface to find Scuttle the owl.

"It's a dinglehopper!" he proclaimed when they asked him what it was.

Minerva's father, King Albus, was just when it came to his merpeople, but when it came to humans, his mind would darken. His wife had died when one of the young ones tried to spell a boat to fly. It fell on his wife and killed her instantly. He never forgave them and with that, he made all of his citizens hide even deeper in the lake. Rare were the times humans would notice them or come into contact with them and because of that, they were classed as creatures with no sentience.

After Albus found out his favoured daughter had been to the surface, he forbade her to ever go there again. His face was so constricted in anger, and Minerva had never been so afraid. To add a cherry to the top, he asked a crab named Aberforth to keep an eye on her.

Minerva had always been strong-willed and even after that, she didn't stop going to the surface and one night, a terrible storm happened. The rain fell heavily and thunders were breaking the sky in half.

Just as Minerva was preparing to leave, she saw a boat with a lone human inside it. As she watched it, a strong disturbance in the water happened, and he was thrown into the lake.

"I must save him!" she cried out with her melodic voice.

Minerva pulled him outside onto the shore and sang to him a healing song, one which mother had taught her. When she finished, she swam away.

What she didn't know was that the man has caught a glimpse of her face and that he was the Prince that lived just above her in that huge castle. The Prince might not know who she was, but he knew that he would remember that voice forever.

When Minerva returned home, she could not help but think about the Prince again. She managed to stay calm for a day but soon, she grew restless and she had to see him.

Desperate, she gave her voice away to the evil lake which, Bathilda. Bathilda took her voice and gave her legs with a bigger plan than to help young Minerva. As every spell, this one had a rule too. If the Prince didn't kiss Minerva before the sunset on the third day, she would return to a mermaid's shape and her soul and body would belong to the evil witch forever.

The Prince found her on the shores. As he was charmed by her silent beauty, he took her with him. Later, he would say that she looked so lost to him, but every mereman would know that it was Minerva's natural beauty that acted like a spell whenever someone saw her. He showed her his kingdom and told her everything about his kingdom and his fascination with mermaids.

Two days had passed, and Minerva loved every moment of it, but she also grew worried. She only had a day before the spell would be over and they had yet to kiss.

Bathilda, worried that Tom, as the Prince was called, would fall in love with Minerva, transformed herself into a beautiful girl named Myrtle. She intended to make Tom fall in love with her instead of with the Princess.

Singing with Minerva's beautiful voice, Bathilda transformed into Myrtle and used a spell on Tom. Soon he was in love with her and MInerva's heart broke. She had no way of breaking the spell without her voice.

The same day, news spread through the kingdom. The Prince would marry a young girl named Myrtle. With this, Minerva lost all hope of being able to have the man for whom she promised her voice and soul.

Just before sunset on the third day, Scuttle discovered that Myrtle was Bathilda in disguise. He hurried to warn Minerva.

After Minerva found out what Bathilda had done, she sent her father's faithful friend and advisor, Aberforth to find her father in hopes that he could help her deal with the mess she has made.

While they were searching for Albus, Minerva raced as fast as she could in hopes of catching the ship on which the Prince was supposed to marry Myrtle.

She caught the ship but it was too late; the sun has fallen, and she had turned into a mermaid. Fortunately for her, Scuttle had managed to take Bathilda's necklace and return Minerva her voice.

With that, Tom was released from Bathilda's spell, but it had all happened too late. Minerva now belonged to Bathilda, and she would never be freed unless her father managed to do something, which he did.

He gave up all of his magic and became Bathilda's prisoner, so she would free his sweet favoured daughter. That gave a spur of energy to Bathilda and she shouted, "Now I am the ruler of the Lake and waters connected!"

She grew in height and soon, she was gigantic. Tom jumped on the ship's deck and cast a spell at the evil Lake witch. "Avada Kedavra!"

As she rose, the witch fell under the surface of the lake.

Since it was by a human's hand that Bathilda died, King Albus grudgingly agreed to grant his daughter's wish and make her a human.

Their marriage was the biggest since the late Founders and that pleased the crowd. Soon, mermaids were considered part humans again.

Do I need to say they lived happily ever after? If so, they lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


	2. We Will Always Have Each Other

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is a giftfic written for Em(CrimsonGoldQueen). To be clear I hate Ginny but I like Em so she has benefits.**

 **Warning: Described mental illness. Borderline personality disorder**

 **Also used this prompt from Around The World in Thirty-One Days on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):**

 **Armenia - Setting: Astronomy Tower**

 **Word count without A/N: 686**

 **We Will Always Have Each Other**

The Astronomy Tower has always been a place for me to clear my mind. This time it is no different. I had a fight with my brother. I love him dearly but sometimes he can be such a pain in the ass that I just want to hex him: the only problem is that this time I did.

 **oOoOo**

We were on the Astronomy Tower just two hours ago.

"Ginny, we need to talk," my brother said and I knew that we were about to get into a new fight.

"What is it?" I asked, sighing heavily.

"You've changed - " he started but I stopped him.

"Look, I am older than ten years ago when I was _five_!"

" **Ginny!** " he raised his voice. "Listen to me, please."

I saw it on his face. The look of sadness, the look of resignation. My heart broke but my mind could not comprehend it, like there was a constant cloud. I did not know what I was doing but I nodded for him to continue.

"I don't know what is happening or what has happened but I wish you would tell me. Your grades are falling, you are always locked up in your room or up here - "

I interrupted again but this time, instead of feeling empty with a clouded mind, I felt it was very clear - anger.

"Nothing happened or is happening Ron! Why do you always think that something is wrong with -" There he tried to interrupt me but I was too angry, so I raised my wand hand and sent him flying out the door. I heard the crash but I didn't care. I just locked the door and sat on the ground.

 **oOoOo**

You know where that left me, sitting on the floor in darkness and trying to understand my own mind. I cannot get it, sometimes my mind is clear, like in class but when I am with my family I cannot help myself but be angry. Why do I feel so angry? Why can't I control my reactions? What's happening to me?

oOoOo

I know not how long has passed since I hexed my brother. The only thing I know is that I feel so weak. I cried for who knows how long and I know I should go to my bed and find some sleep but the haze is back on my mind and I feel _so_ weak. I wish someone would come and save me but everyone probably gave up. I scared them all away. Why couldn't I stop then?

oOoOo

I am still sitting here and I can see that the sky is getting lighter and I look at the edge that is so close. I can't help myself but think, _this would be a poetic death_. That thought envelops my mind and I suddenly feel warm. The body that has gone numb is now warm again, my mind that has been clouded is clear again and my soul that has been weary and weakened has been given some kind of forceful strength. It feel so addictive so I decide to listen to it. I'd jump and save someone from pain - save my family, but most important save Ron who has always been there for me. We are the youngest, so he is there and he always helps.

oOoOo

I jump and suddenly I am flying - it feels so liberating. As I fly I feel two warm hands grasp me so I have to open my eyes.

Suddenly, we are down with a crash and I see who it is. It is my big brother - the one that took care of me. I look at him and I try to say something but my tongue is so heavy and the last thing I know he is looking at someone desperately but I know not why - I am no one important.

oOoOo

I am still in a haze but I remember words my brother told me.

" _Stay strong little sister. We will always have each other."_

Indeed those words give me strength.

 **The End**


	3. To Die And Then Live Again

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is a giftfic written for Sophy(The Crownless Queen).**

 **Also used this prompt from Around The World in Thirty-One Days on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):**

 **Suriname - Action: Sunbathing**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 151**

 **To Die And Then Live Again**

She was the lightest witch you could meet. She was kind and generous, she helped all that needed her. She was Helga Hufflepuff.

She was grey, never staying on only one side. She believed that knowledge was power and researched whatever she wanted. She was Rowena Ravenclaw.

He was the darkest wizard Britain has known since Salazar Slytherin, who killed Rowena and Helga. He was ruthless, never sparing anyone's life. He was Gellert Grindelwald.

How coincidental would it be if the three were to meet or more important _when_ would they meet?

oOoOo

Rowena and Helga were fighting the Last Fight with Godric against Salazar. They knew that it was almost meaningless, Salazar has done to many rituals for them to win. They only had one chance and that was if two of them sacrificed their lives in order for the third to get their power.

Following that, Rowena and Helga sacrificed their lives as they both had a child to continue their line while Godric was yet to have one.

The curse hit them and they fell, feeling their life force leave them at the same time as their magic.

oOoOo

 _Everything was bright around them and they could hear, "Your sacrifice was noble and you will have one more chance but beware of the supposed Light Knight for he will be against you. Your only chance is the Dark One, but even he might not be able to save you. We've given you another chance, but be aware of the fact that neither love nor knowledge will be the most, it shall be either Light dirtied by jealousy or Darkness purged by love."_

They were dropped of in front of a dark manor and the last thing they saw was a person approaching them.

oOoOo

 _ **Haze**_

" _We found them unconscious..."_

 _ **Darkness**_

" _They are still in coma..."_

" _Try more potions..."_

 _ **Emptiness**_

 _They were light, they were lonely, they felt nothing._

 _ **Emptiness**_

 _They are still in coma..."_

" _Try more potions..._

 _ **Darkness**_

" _We found them unconscious..."_

 _ **Haze**_

oOoOo

 _ **January**_

 _I felt the disturbance and sent my people. They brought the two most beautiful females I've ever seen even though they were unconscious._

 _ **February**_

 _Smiling. Even unconscious ,the one is smiling and the other, even unconscious, has her face set in stone, never changing._

 _ **March**_

 _They are still in coma and I order for more potions to be tried on them but nothing happens._

 _ **April**_

 _I've been reading and looking through pictures. They look as if they are from the history books but I dare not mention their names._

 _ **May**_

 _Albus has attacked once more. I wonder is it my fault? Is it my fault that the fool thinks I should love him?_

 _ **June**_

 _They've awoken. They've said that their names are Rowena and Helga._

 _ **July**_

 _They babble a lot and my head hurts but they are kind of cute like that._

 _ **August**_

 _They've started bossing my people around but I don't have the heart to tell them to stop._

 _ **September**_

 _Because of them my followers now call me the Dark One._

 _ **October**_

 _When did my life start revolving around them? Oh yes, that was right there and then, when they arrived._

 _ **November**_

 _I have to leave to visit a place - a place where they develop things for me._

 _ **December**_

 _Pain. So much pain._

oOoOo

 _ ****_We'd been here for a year but most of it we spent unconscious. We found who the Dark One was and for someone with that name he was quite handsome. However, the problem was we also knew who the Light Knight was and we wished we didn't.

The worst thing is that Gellert was hurt and we couldn't tell him of our feelings. We now just hope that we will have enough time for we feel the end is near and it scares us.

oOoOo

" _You've got a month to change your fate… The Light Knight is getting angrier as the time passes… You might not get another chance… Hurry…"_ We'd heard in breezy voice and fear grabbed our heart.

oOoOo

' _Rowena was sunbathing in the garden and talking with Gellert. The sun was hot and it was shining down on them, and it was reflecting off the white stone the fountain was made of and half blinding Rowena. Suddenly, Gellert quieted down and soon they were kissing._ ' Gellert woke up gasping and turned around in hopes of finding a better position to sleep.

 _Helga was sunbathing in the garden and talking with Gellert. The sun was hot and it was shining down on them, and it was reflecting off the white stone the fountain was made of and half blinding Helga. Suddenly, Gellert quieted down and soon they were kissing._ ' Gellert woke up again, gasping for air, and went to do some paperwork to distract himself.

oOoOo

Unknown to him…

oOoOo

' _Rowena was sunbathing in the garden and talking with Gellert. The sun was hot and it was shining down on them, and it was reflecting off the white stone the fountain was made of and half blinding Rowena. Suddenly, Gellert quieted down and soon they were kissing._ ' Unexpectedly, the scene changed and Rowena saw, ' _Helga was sitting in the garden and talking with Gellert. The hot sun was shining down on them, and it was reflecting off the white stone the fountain was made of and half blinding Helga. Suddenly, Gellert quieted down and soon they were kissing._ '

oOoOo

' _Rowena was sunbathing in the garden and talking with Gellert. The sun was hot and it was shining down on them, and it was reflecting off the white stone the fountain was made of and half blinding Rowena. Suddenly, Gellert quieted down and soon they were kissing._ ' Unexpectedly, the scene changed and Helga saw, ' _Helga was sitting in the garden and talking with Gellert. The hot sun was shining down on them, and it was reflecting off the white stone the fountain was made of and half blinding Helga. Suddenly, Gellert quieted down and soon they were kissing._ '

oOoOo

 _ **Panic**_

They were under attack. The army of Light was attacking and Rowena and Helga saw Gellert getting ready to fight; even though he was still wounded.

 _ **Fear**_

Gellert saw that the two of them were fighting and they told him about the breezy voice. He feared they would not live through this fight and that he won't be able to tell them that he loved them.

 _ **Time**_

They hadn't told him that they loved him. Their time was up. They will have to pay the price.

 _ **Killed yet again**_

They fought bravely but it appeared that the Knight would better Gellert and they knew what they had to do. They had to sacrifice themselves.

 _ **Last thought**_

Their eyes meet, full of fear and panic, for all three knew the time was up. Rowena and Helga were killed yet again.

Their last thoughts were, " _I'm so sorry._ "

 **The End**


	4. Forgotten Friendship

**A/N: I don't own anything you can recognize!**

 **This is a giftfic written for Amber(Cheeky Slytherin Lass) as part of Monthly One-Shot Exchange - October.**

 **Prompts: (Character) Cho Chang, (Genre) Friendship, (Word) broken, (Dialogue) "This wasn't supposed to happen."**

 **Also used this prompt from Around The World in Thirty-One Days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):**

 **Syria - Word: Sorrowful**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 363**

 **Forgotten Friendship**

 _ **The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. - Garrick Ollivander**_

oOoOo

 _Since her birth, Cho would get glimpses of future but that didn't mean that she was prepared, for future was not set in stone._

oOoOo

Cho had known Katie practically since she was born as their mothers had been best friends. They played together, celebrated birthdays together and the time went on. They followed in their mothers' footsteps and became best friends but it appeared, in the end, it was too soon to say that.

oOoOO

It was the year 1990 and the girls were supposed to buy things for school. They have both been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they were inseparable only one pair of parents took them to buy everything.

The Diagon Alley was buzzing and shops could be seen selling robes, telescopes, strange silver instruments and many other things. You could also see that every shop had some kind of sale in hopes of attracting parents and children alike.

They bought many things that day but the most interesting stop was the wands at Ollivander's.

"Which young lady will go first?" the greyed man behind the counter asked.

"Me," Katie, the louder girl that was always first said while the other one just smiled as if already knowing something. If someone had looked closer at her they would have seen the hidden pain behind her eyes.

Katie tried ten to fifteen wands when a warm glow enveloped everyone and she felt energy tingle in her.

"Most unusual," the old man said. "It is Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation, in my view well-merited, of being best suited to a warrior combined with dragon heartstrings. May it serve you well."

He turned to young Cho who stepped forward. She, too, tried many wands and finally found one.

"Interesting," he said. "A beech wand with a phoenix's feather. Hard wand but I am sure you will be able to handle it"

If they had looked at Ollivander before they left, they would have seen a sad look pass over his features and if they had listened, they would have heard a soft murmur, "I hope you do not end up a broken child."

oOoOo

The Sorting time had come and the girls were ready.

"Katie Bell," McGonagall called.

" _Plenty of courage I see, better be..."_

" **Gryffindor!** "

Katie got a big applause from the gold and red table.

I-I

"Cho Chang," McGonagall's voice rang.

" _Oh, my dear child… You are burdened heavily and I hope you will find solace in..."_

" **Ravenclaw!** "

The bronzed table mixed with blue gave a polite applause and then quieted down.

oOoOo

Two years had passed and suddenly Cho realized that she was alone. Her best friend had disappeared and she was left alone. She actually could not remember when Katie had abandoned her. She felt so forgotten and so alone so she decided to never allow something like that to happen but what she didn't notice was that she turned into a bully.

oOoOo

She had people grab a younger student for her, from behind. The student spun around and saw a tall, smirking girl of nearly fourteen. She looked the student over and sneered. She had cloudy blue eyes and blond hair that fell down her back.

"I wonder what this is?" Cho asked nastily but the girl barely reacted, she had the same look in her eyes as did Cho just a few years ago.

I-I

Before when she watched the class bully shove her friend into her locker and hold her notebook out of reach in muggle school, she was the person looking on and wanting to do something to stop the situation but she never could. Now, she was the very thing she detested - a bully and she didn't know how to stop and that scared her.

She tried but she couldn't and that tore at her heart and made her feel broken. She had never wanted to be a bully but now she was. If only she could get out of it.

oOoOo

Luna Lovegood was a real autothaumaturgist when it came to Cho. She never resisted when bullied and always smiled. It was a sorrowful smile but a smile nonetheless. Also, there was something in her eyes - something that told Cho that Luna understood even though she didn't know how she could.

oOoOo

Katie had great friends in Gryffindor. She played Quidditch with them and they did everything together. They went to Hogsmeade, they studied together a went for sleepovers in summer. It felt wonderful for her, so much that she didn't notice her friend destroying herself. She didn't until one day…

oOoOo

Cho was in the middle of bullying someone. It has become a routine for her, a drug. She no longer knew who it was. She just did it but this time there was someone to interrupt her - someone she didn't want to ever see again.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she heard a too familiar female voice.

"I am busy Bell," Cho said.

"Cho?" the girl asked confused

"Oh, so you remember my name and who I am?" Cho asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do, we are friends," Bell said confused.

"I don't think so," Cho said and walked out.

oOoOo

The next day Cho was bullying someone again but this time Katie was with her Gryffindor friends.

Spells flew to stop her and the most surprising thing happened. The girl, Cho was bullying not a second ago, got up and defended Cho but she was wounded and she fell.

Cho ran to her and took her in her arms not caring for spells she could feel hitting her, she had long ago become immune to pain.

"Luna!" Cho called frantically when she saw the amount of blood coming out f her friend?

"I'll be fine, I've seen it," Luna said calmly.

"But the future isn't set in stone," Cho said fearing.

"I've seen it would happen," said the calm voice again.

…

"Luna!" Cho screamed as her friend lost consciousness, totally ignoring the footsteps coming - the footsteps she knew were the professors.

Luna was soon taken away from her into the infirmary and she followed.

oOoOo

Dumbledore was looking disappointedly at her from his table.

"Sir, I - " Cho started.

"Miss Chang because of your way of having _fun_ -" Dumbledore started interrupting her but then she interrupted him.

"It was mutual. It was a way for us to escape - "

" **Miss Chang!** "

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Cho shouted with tears in her eyes and then whispered again breathlessly. "It wasn't supposed to happen..."

Tears were flowing down her face freely and she turned away from the professor.

oOoOo

Cho was sitting in the infirmary where she spent all her free time for the last month, between her classes and detentions she had until the end of school year.

"I'm sorry," she heard someone's voice. She knew who it was but she kept silent. She didn't want to talk to her.

"Cho, I am really sorry. Please forgive me," Katie pleaded.

"Don't you have any shame?" Cho asked angrily and continued. "You took humanity from me, you made me become a monster-"

"Cho, really, that is your fa - " Katie interrupted.

"My fault, is it?" She asked acidly. "You made me that but Luna saved me. She gave me friendship I needed, she listened when I cried. She was there. You weren't."

"But I can be now," Katie said naively.

"Don't you realize? You take everything from me and do not even realize that you are the monster, Katie."

"What!?"

"You are. It was yours spell that did the most damage. I am not a Ravenclaw without a reason. And Katie, consider our friendship forgotten."

That ended the discussion and Katie left with a lot on her mind.

oOoOo

"I'm so sorry Luna," Cho said with tears in her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

 **The End**


	5. Hogwarts Wasn't Blind

**A/N: I don't own anything you can recognize!**

 **Used this prompt from Around The World in Thirty-One Days on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):**

 **Bolivia - AU: BlindAU**

 **Also written for the Writing Club - Headcannons thingy**

 **Headcanon #3: Audrey Weasley was blind. - Lizzy (SiriusMarauderFan)**

 **Used a prompt from Gobstones Club too.**

 **Blue Stone - Childhood**

 **Plus on that: (word) Dire, (weather) Windy, (character) Audrey Weasley**

 **Word count without A/N: 746**

 **Hogwarts Wasn't Blind**

" **Blindness is a private matter between a person and the eyes with which he or she was born."  
** ― **José Saramago**

oOoOo

From the moment young Audrey was born her mother detested her for she was blind and could not see. Little did Audrey's mother know that the blindness she detested her mother for, was, in fact, the reason her daughter would be one of the most important people in Hogwarts' History.

oOoOo

Days pass in young one's sorrow. Her mother hated her and she could not see. She was truly alone. No one wished to help her but all that changed on the day she got the letter that sent her to her destiny - to Hogwarts.

I-I

When Audrey dreamed she dreamed of far black voids that gave comfort and of high pitched tunes that guided her but she never dreamed that she would meet someone that could give her freedom, that would help her and love her for who she was even if she was blind.

I-I

While she travelled there, to her destiny, she remembered her mother's many sentences that said about how she was unworthy…

" _Freak!"_

" _How could they call a blind rat..."_

" _This tells that Dul+mldore has really gone mad."_

But, on the other, hand she also remembered her grandfather's words.

" _Child, never let others destroy you. Live in your darkness as if it is the greatest light. You are a powerful child and never let others tell you different."_

She remembered the good and bad and hoped for the best.

oOoOo

"Audrey Leffel!" she heard her name but did not know where to go for students were too loud but then she heard a voice direct her to her place on the stool and when she sat she felt old and worn fabric fall on her nose.

" _Well, well… You are an interesting child..."_ She stayed silent and waited, enjoying the soft, yet raspy and old voice.

" _You will be a great child."_

"Ravenclaw!"

She again moved as the voice told her and surprisingly did not fall.

oOoOo

That night she dreamed and heard a voice say, " _Don't you worry young one and don't be afraid I will be your eyes and I will help you for I know how is it when others tell you are blind. They immediately think you are stupid but I know child, that you are smart and brave and yet cunning and kind. You are everything Hogwarts - everything I need._ "

oOoOo

Two years had passed and yet no professor could tell her who or what the voice was but then she passed near a mirror that sang to her. She turned towards the sound and heard a soft voice say, "Child, I guide you, do not feel fear for I am not the enemy."

Nothing cleared her mind but somehow, for a reason unknown to her, she felt calmer.

oOoOo

In her fifth year, she found out whose voice it was. It was in her dream.

 _A deep voice that belonged to a man long forgotten spoke first, "Child your mother bears my genes and therefore you do too. You may not be the true Snake and my heir but Hogwarts will still help you for it carries part of my soul."_

 _Next, a misty voice spoke, "Child your father bears my gene and therefore you do too. You are my true heir and are in my house. You are wise and Hogwarts had felt it so she will help you. She guards my brain."_

 _After her a lighter voice of a man long forgotten, "Your parents carry not my gene and therefore you do not either. You had to be brave to withhold your mother and Hogwarts had heard your pain so it helped you and made you feel loved for you deserve it my little lioness."_

 _Last, a female with light and warm voice spoke. "Your parents carry not my gene and therefore you do not either. You suffered greatly and Hogwarts had sensed it and therefore she gave you kindness that was withheld from you and which you gave out freely. Hogwarts guards my heart and knows what to do."_

 _With that silence ascended._

oOoOo

Hogwarts had seen her pain and helped for Hogwarts wasn't blind. She had noticed that a child was in dire need for help.

She vowed that the child would prosper and so she did. Hogwarts even got a chance to play a matchmaker but that is a story for another time.

 **The End**


	6. Druella's Secret

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **ASSIGNMENT #6 :Lineage Studies: Black Family Marriages: For this task, you will be writing about one of the witches who married into the House of Black, for whatever reasons. Taken from the list: Druella Rosier.**

 **Writing Club: Headcanon Haven: Headcanon #7: Druella Black has always been deeply in love with Abraxas Malfoy and had an affair with him after marriage. Only Druella knows that Narcissa is the result of that affair. - Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass)**

 **Writing Club: AU of the Week:Deaf!AU**

 **Writing Club: Showtime: 15. Night Surgeon - (word) Remember**

 **Writing Club: A Year in Entertainment: Book: Corduroy by Don Freeman - (object) Button**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Djibouti - AU: Deaf!AU**

 **Gobstones Club: Gold Stone - Secrets: Accuracy:(action) Yawning, Power: (dialogue) "You're dead to me.", Technique: (object) Blanket**

 **Word count without A/N: 745**

 **Druella's Secret**

Druella was born one stormy night. She had beautiful but cold blue eyes. Her parents were so happy and proud but there was one problem - she was deaf. Who would want to marry a deaf girl?

Luckily for them, the Blacks accepted her for young Cygnus's wife.

oOoOo

As hard as it was for them to have a deaf daughter it was even harder for Druella. She didn't have any friends except Abraxas Malfoy. He always stood by her side and he never mocked her, unlike the others. He stayed as her friend even in Hogwarts.

Others would mock and pretend like she could hear them - but she couldn't. That hurt her and made her want to hurt them but she knew that it wasn't a possibility available to her - it just wasn't.

I-I

" _I will always be your friend," he wrote on a paper, one sunny day. He also promised himself that he would learn the sign language._

I-I

" _I wish I could marry you and not Cygnus," she said in her voice, so unique her, crying into his shoulder. Cygnus had mocked her again by drawing pictures that insulted, oh, so much._

oOoOo

Druella always knew that she would have to marry Cygnus but she hoped that her fate would change. It did not and for the things to be even worse he had refused to touch until there was the possibility for her to get pregnant.

When she was eighteen, Andromeda Black was born.

oOoOo

A year later he touched her, again. It wasn't loving nor was it passionate and beautiful. It was rough and brief. For him, it was only a way to try to gain a son.

His hopes were trashed, for in Druella had again given birth to a girl. Bellatrix Black was her name and she had wild black eyes that promised darkness. Druella had promised herself to have at least one loving night so she went to search for Abraxas as he wasn't married yet, and she hoped that he would give it to her.

oOoOo

Abraxas gave her that one night she wished and craved for and buttons of his shirt fell around on the floor and mattress but neither of them cared. It was truly the most passionate night Druella had ever had and she knew that she would keep it as her little secret.

oOoOo

Druella was pregnant and she knew it wasn't Cygnus' but she also knew that she could make it be so.

Cygnus tried again to have a son and again it wasn't loving or passionate but Druella didn't care for she knew that she already had a gift inside herself.

oOoOo

She went to tell Abraxas that she had his child inside her but he…

I-I

 _Druella was walking inside Malfoy Manor and saw that Abraxas was getting cozy with a female. She asked to talk and he came but then he signed with his arms, "I don't know why you are here but I do not wish to destroy this. I have to get married Druella. As far as I know, you are dead to me."_

 _Druella left him sad and she knew that this would end in a mess but it will be her secret. Hers and hers only. Little did she know that her little secret will be even harder to hide later in her life._

I-I

Abraxas had a child of his own just a month prior to her third daughter's birth.

oOoOo

Druella still remembered whose daughter Narcissa truly was when her husband wrote it on a paper to her that Narcissa would marry Lucius, Abraxas' son. She remembered it well but she kept it to herself. She'd take it to her grave

oOoOo

Narcissa cried in her arms, she did not wish to marry Lucius but Druella's hands were tied and she made her daughter go along with Cygnus' plans.

I-I

 _Late at night, she would toss around throwing the blanket off herself. Keeping a secret wasn't easy._

oOoOo

Both Cygnus and Abraxas died. She was left alone. She wished to see Abraxas again but knew it wasn't possible. She would rot in hell.

I-I

 _Whenever her daughter yawned she would see Abraxas and remember that awful secret. Oh, how she wished to forget._

oOoOo

Druella died after seeing her grandson for the first time. As she promised she took the secret to her grave.

 **The End**


	7. Amber Room

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club: Showtime: Infected - (word) Fixed**

 **Writing Club: Days of the Month: World Architecture Day - Write about the reconstruction of Hogwarts**

 **Writing Club: A Year in Entertainment: Song: "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" by Oris Redding - (dialogue) "Looks like nothing's gonna change."**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Angola - Colour: Amber**

 **Word count without A/N: 338**

 **Amber Room**

" _Looks like nothing's gonna change," Kingsley said._

" _It will. I've decided to change Albus' choice of color for the Headmistress office," McGonagall replied._

" _Into what?"_

" _Amber color is nice these days."_

" _You gotta be kidding me," he said laughing and went towards the exit._

oOoOo

For a few days now, Ministry had been helping in the renewal of Hogwarts and Kingsley went to see how it was going. He hoped it was going good because he really needed those workers back after all the Ministry needs to be fixed as well.

I-I

"Kings, Kitty isn't any better than Dumbledore," George complained.

"What is it?"

"She is wearing a green dress with pink flowers," was the reply Kingsley got.

"She's what?!" Kingsley asked in disbelief.

I-I

"Arthur, do you think McGonagall has gone insane?" Molly asked her husband.

"I am sure she is fine,"

"B-but..." Molly started.

"Good morning Headmistress," her husband said even though Minerva was nowhere in sight.

oOoOo

 **Whispers go around.**

" _She is insane..."_

" _It must be..."_

" _Albus was like that too..."_

" _I hope our kids will be safe..."_

" _Have you heard..."_

" _It must be..."_

" _Oh, for the love of..."_

" _Do something about ..."_

 **Little do they know.**

oOoOo

"Looks like nothing's gonna change," Kingsley said.  
"It will. I've decided to change Albus' choice of color for the Headmistress office," McGonagall replied.  
"Into what?"  
"Amber color is nice these days."  
"You gotta be kidding me," he said laughing and went towards the exit.

I-I

Kingsley knew what was happening or at least he hoped he did - he hoped that she was pretending 'cause he didn't need another Albus or maybe he did. Never mind that amber was awful color if you asked him.

oOoOo

"You were right Albus, this IS fun!" she said to the painting behind her.

"I told you so," he said chuckling.

 **The End**


	8. A Goblin Could Never Be A Friend

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club: Book Club: Mare Barrow: (word) Lightning, (dialogue) "I thought s/he was my friend, but now I know better.", (scenario) a storm**

 **Writing Club: Showtime: Gold - (setting) Gringott's**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Bahamas - Character: Bill Weasley**

 **Word count without A/N: 467**

 **A Goblin Could Never Be A Friend**

He was running in a storm. It was cold and he didn't want to get all wet but he would for it was soothing and he wished the rain could wash away his pain. That was when a lightning struck and he remembered why he was running in the beginning and he did not want to remember - he wished to forget.

oOoOo

 _He was at Gringotts, a bank, where most of his supposed friends worked, and where he worked, too. His supposed friends lived there, too. Or at least that was what he thought or what he hoped for they would not be supposed if they hadn't hurt him and he hurt oh, so much._

 _Since he started working there goblins would be nice to him and some would even call him a friend - even the ruler did that a few times but Bill should have known better. A wizard and a goblin had never been able to keep up a friendship - why would they be able to do it now? He was the one in question after all._

" _That Weasley brat has gone too far," one of the stronger goblins said._

" _What did he do now?" an old goblin asked._

" _He assumed we are friends."_

 _After that, the laughter came and rang clearly and loudly. Bill was truly hurt. He had hoped that he could have a friend in a goblin for it was a legendary thing to have a goblin for a friend. Loyalty was theirs to keep and uphold - he should have known better. Goblins did not know what was honor or loyalty or even friendship._

oOoOo

"I thought he was my friend, but now I know better," he whispered, sad and broken inside.

Then he shouted to no one,"I should have known!"

I-I

 _I should have known!_

 _I should have known!_

 _I should have known…_

 _Oh, pain, I wish you would stop._

I-I

He had shouted it full of pain and suffering but he was hurt so he was allowed - he was allowed to feel it - to feel pain.

I-I

The rain was still falling over him and he relished in it - the rain felt so soothing, like a balm to a fresh wound.

I-I

That night he made a promise - he would get revenge on goblins who deceived him and he would never again think that he was worthy of a noble friend nor would he believe that _they_ were noble.

 **The End**


	9. The World Could Burn For All I Care

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **While I was writing this I listened to Let Us Burn by Within Temptation.**

 **Written for:**

 **ASSIGNMENT #6: History of Magic: Task: write a witch/wizard being trapped. (Interpret this however you want, just be creative!), Additional Prompts: element: fire**

 **Writing Club: Headcanon Haven: Headcanon #2: Andromeda was betrothed to Rabastan before she did a flit on her family. - Bex (DobbyRocksSocks)**

 **Writing Club: Book Club: Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII: (word) Flame, "I could set this world on fire and call it rain.", (object) Gold bracelet**

 **Writing Club: Showtime: Seventeen - (situation) Someone turning seventeen**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Germany - Setting: Grimmauld Place**

 **Word count without A/N: 600**

 **The World Could Burn For All I Care(You Wouldn't Help It Anyway)**

Andromeda's seventeenth birthday was yesterday and it was time for her marriage to be arranged…

But it was time for something else to start...

I-I

"Welcome to our house," Lord Black said welcoming Lord Lestrange into Grimmauld Place.

"It's good to be here," Lestrange said sickeningly sweet.

I-I

"Yes, my niece will marry your son Rabastan."

"Glad we agree."

oOoOo

 _Betrayed._

They arranged her a marriage with a womanizer. The one who had already _raped_ four of them. She felt so betrayed.

 _Hurt_

She had pleaded for anyone but him - anyone, but they wouldn't listen. They made her hurt and cry.

 _Anger_

She knew they would destroy Bella, too, so anger blazed inside her like fire blazed in woods. She hoped she could get the same fire destroy someone else.

 _On Flames_

She was in flames - flames of anger, pain, and betrayal. She'd burn someone else.

oOoOo

"A gift from your intended came, darling," her aunt said.

It was a golden bracelet from that bastard. She destroyed it - it melted in her hand. How good of a feeling that was she couldn't describe but it was good. The hot metal fell to each side of her hand and she relished in the burning feeling she got - she relished a tad bit too much.

oOoOo

Things got bad so she fought with her parents and uncles and aunts but they would not stop it and it hurt but not as much as it would hurt _them_ when she is done. The world would burn and she'd laugh looking into lifeless eyes.

oOoOo

 _I wish I can burn them and I know how but Bella…. I can not destroy my sister. Maybe she will join me? She does not like the idea of marrying Rodolphus the Older Bastard._

 _What about Tonks?_

 _He is a fool and I cannot go down that path now… Once it sounded so good but now I know better - I know I have to destroy them!_

 _And how will you do that?_

 _How do you think? I will destroy them the worst way possible, with the one they worship._

 _B-but…_

 _Silence! The world can burn for all I care._

 _You wouldn't help it anyway._

oOoOo

She talked to Bella had agreed but she still asked, "What happened? Wouldn't you care about the world? I know you are hurt and in pain but how would you do it?"

Andromeda merely replied, "I could set this world on fire and call it rain."

Her sister was confused but she understood and she would help her for she saw that her sister would need her that she was alone.

oOoOo

Andromeda ran from the family home she had known, she ran to one she knew could help her.

I-I

Tom knew what had happened. Andromeda had passed seventeenth birthday - it was time for Black insanity to come forth. It was like her parents had forgotten about it. Did they really think that they could arrange a marriage for two Dark Mistresses, Andromeda and Bella?

oOoOo

It hurt to be without Bella there but she would be here soon and they could burn the world that tried to burn them. Soon, oh, so soon her sister would be here and she could relish in pain they would inflict together upon _them._

oOoOo

Bella found her and together they relished in attention Tom gave them. They were Dark Mistresses and he was the Dark Lord. Together they would make the world burn and they would enjoy it immensely.

 **The End**


	10. Glamoured

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club: Book Club: Maven Calore: (word) Possessive, (character) Lucius Malfoy, (word) Cold**

 **Writing Club: Restriction of the Month: Task: Only write about know Death Eaters, Prompt: (word) Harmless**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Guyana - Word: Glamour**

 **Word count without A/N: 321**

 **Glamoured**

Lucius knew what they called him behind his backs. The cold bastard was one of them. If only they could know the real him.

I-I

He cried at night for his son because his wife would not even Bella had cried for him - for his son. He cried when he saw Severus tortured. If only he could help him, but he could not.

I-I

His Lord was a possessive bastard and has raped him more than once but no one knew about it for no one cared. He wore glamour that made him so aloof and so cold. He wore it to save himself.

I-I

Lucius wished he could turn back time, that he could fix his mistakes. He wished he never married and could be with Severus but again that was only wishful thinking. No one could love him the cold bastard.

oOoOo

 _Bastard…_

 _Cruel…_

 _Cold…_

 _Blond haired ferret…_

I-I

He wished he could tell them that he wasn't that.

I-I

 _Pain…_

 _Sadness…_

 _Tears…_

 _Sensitive…_

oOoOo

If he could turn back time, he'd save his friend Rookwood who was like a brother to him. He'd save Lyra too, the sister he could never have.

I-I

If he could turn back the time he would rather die than let them take little Regulus. He died too soon.

I-I

If he could turn back the time he'd accept to get into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He wouldn't try to please the bastard that is his father.

I-I

He could not do anything like that. He could only watch his son fall to the darkness that has taken him and that destroyed him.

oOoOo

 _If he could only turn back time…_

 _If he could only turn back time..._

 _If he could only turn back time..._

 _If he could turn only back time..._

 _If he could turn only back time..._

 _If he could turn only back time..._

 **The End**


	11. I Love You(Only Ever In A Book)

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club: Book Club: Elara Merandus: (word) whisper, (word) sadistic, (word) mysterious**

 **Writing Club: Headcanon Haven: Headcanon #4: Nobody ever said, "I love you." to Regulus. - Sam (MissingMommy)**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Belize - Item: Book**

 **Word count Without A/N: 308**

 **I Love You(Only Ever In A Book)**

Regulus Arcturus Black was a pure-blood wizard, born to Orion and Walburga Black, and the younger brother of Sirius Black. He lived for only 18 years but no one had ever said 'I love you' to him.

oOoOo

 _ **Mother**_

 _Never whisper, be mysterious and sadistic._

He'd say when someone asked how his mother or who his mother was. It was never something else.

I-I

 _Always love, be courageous and kind._

Never that, no, never that. When asked Regulus would never delude himself or others and say that.

His mother had never said word love as far as he knew and that hurt him but he knew that his mother was like she was and that no one could change her.

oOoOo

 _ **Father**_

' _Being prepared is the most important thing in one's life.'_

His father had said that to him and Regulus respected it though he would rather if he had heard that love was the most important but his father would never say that.

I-I

' _Absence and being prepared are the most important things in one's life.'_

Regulus had changed his father's sentence for he was never there to help. Oh, how he wished he was but he wasn't

oOoOo

 _ **Brother**_

" _Move aside little brother."_

Sirius may have been light but he had never bothered to tell Regulus that he was worthy - he only ever said to move that he was bothering him.

I-I

" _I am leaving you alone._ "

That was the sentence that had stayed with Regulus. It was never 'I am leaving but I love you.'. No, it was never that but Regulus wished it was.

oOoOo

He lived for eighteen years and he had never heard word love directed towards him. He had only ever read it in books - the books that sometimes saved his sanity.

 **The End**


	12. Almost

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club: Book Club: Evangeline Samos: (word) haughty, (word) jealous, (word) weapon**

 **Writing Club: Headcanon Heaven: Headcanon #6: Bill Weasley tried to cancel his wedding and would have succeeded without his mother's intervention. - Shannon (JailyForever)**

 **Writing Club: Showtime: I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much - (word) Saved**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Bhutan - Potion: Babbling Beverage**

 **Word count without A/N: 314**

 **Almost**

It was the day he was supposed to get married and Bill hated it. His bride to be was acting haughty and was ordering everyone around - Ron had warned him this would happen but he ignored his brother.

Fleur's sister, Gabrielle was jealous. He didn't want to know why he simply wanted to make this all pass as it should but Hermione told him. She told him that it was the Vella heritage and then berated him for not researching it in fullest and all he had wanted was to get married.

Then to make things even worse Fred spiked their breakfast with Babbling Beverage. His in-laws were raging and he didn't blame them. He was raging too but inside as he didn't want to hurt anyone.

oOoOo

It was official - he didn't want to get married. He'd realized that marriage made thing ten times more complicated. He didn't want that, he simply wanted his wife. How he hated that he was born into such loud and mannerless family.

Did he mention that Fred babbled about making weapons? That made for an even worse day because his grandparents in law were certain that he planned to kill them.

He would not marry!

oOoOo

He got married. His mother had decided that enough was enough. She had managed with few shouts and angry looks to make all of his brothers behave. After that, she had managed to have a stern conversation with Gabrielle without being fried. Next, she had managed to maybe bribe or simply have a conversation with the in-laws. Everything was within an order. She saved his marriage but he was pretty sure it was because he was the one would be able to give her grandchildren first. Or it may have had something to do with his dad. Contrary to popular thinking his dad could be scary when he wanted.

 **The End**


	13. An Orphan Was Destroyed

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club: Book Club: Killorn Warren: (word) orphan, (word) loyal, (dialogue) "The war is being paid for in red blood."**

 **Writing Club: Showtime: Genetic Repo Man - (dialogue) "None of us are free from this horror."**

 **Writing Club: Themed List: Ghost**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: United Arab Emirates - Word: Useless**

 **Word count without A/N: 338**

 **An Orphan Was Destroyed(So He Destroyed Others)**

Once upon a time, there was a young orphan. He quite handsome. He had brown silky hair and his eyes gleamed with knowledge and curiosity but with time his eyes had started to glow darker and darker till one day they took up a red glow - glow that every human being would remember and fear.

As young he was tortured by muggles. Beaten. Stabbed and punished. All he had wanted was love and when he didn't have it he had decided to get revenge on people that had made him feel useless - like wasn't worth saving but he was.

oOoOo

 _Loyal_

It was a word he had wanted to hear so he got followers. They called him Lord - they adored him. He enjoyed it. Especially when they were powerless and he could torture them and enjoy their screams.

 _Blood_

"The war is being paid in red blood, Tom," Dumbledore said as they battled.

"Really? And here I thought that blood was green," Tom said casting a killing curse at Dumbledore.

oOoOo

Everywhere he looked people were cowering in fear at the mention of his name. Oh, how he enjoyed it. Probably more then he should have.

I-I

A ghost had tried to reason with him. He stated, "None of us are free from this horror." The ghost had thought that perhaps he could make Tom see that even he would have to pay. It was too late, Tom no longer cared. He enjoyed the screams and pain, he enjoyed seeing people cry because their loved ones have been taken away. He no longer felt powerless nor useless. He felt like he had the whole world on his palm and like nothing and no one could take it away.

oOoOo

He was an orphan that was destroyed, so he had decided to destroy people back. What he didn't know was that Founders had seen it and they were not amused so they had decided to make it in the way that he was destroyed again.

 **The End**


	14. Scarlet Maroon

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club: Book Club: Diana Farley: (colour) scarlet, (trope) pregnancy during wartime, (dialogue) "Fear will get you killed."**

 **Writing Club: Headcanon Heaven: Headcanon #9: Theodore Nott had five younger siblings (and his mother) that died due to a magical illness that manifested in the womb after Theodore was born. - Butter (Slytherin Buttercat)**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Malta - Colour: maroon**

 **Word count without A/N: 385**

 **Scarlet... Maroon...**

Everyone knew her. She was beautiful with maroon colored hair and eyes that held wisdom. Her name was Hera Nott. No one knew where she came from but everyone loved her.

At war, she had had a son that prospered but later one by one five had died.

It ended with her death and sadness wrapped the entire family.

oOoOo

 _My name is Theodore Nott. She was my mother and it hit me hard when I heard how she had died._

 _First I was born during wartime and she was told by a healer, "Fear will get you killed."_

 _She feared for me so my father takes that as a reason to blame me for her death, as well and I have never wanted for that to happen._

 _Second came a year later. She was pregnant yet again but not even a month later the kid had died. I never wanted that to happen but it is once again my fault as my father said._

 _Third, came like in an interval, a year later. She was pregnant, four months along, but not even two months later the kid had died. I lost my second sibling and I cried but my father still thinks it is my fault that they died._

 _Fourth, again, came just a year later. My mother pregnant with her fourth child of which only one is still alive. I was three and I cried but when my father the news he blamed me because another one has died._

 _Fifth reason came, once more, a year later. Mum was was pregnant again and the child died during childbirth. I tried to cry but I couldn' for I already new it was my fault and as mother was weak no one was there to tell me otherwise._

 _Sixth reason came… She gave birth but the child has died. I was six at the time. My father said I killed her and I didn't. I loved her and I cried when she died but there was no one to tell me otherwise so I suffered thinking I killed five persons now._

 _Seventh and the last reason came… My mother's death… It broke me down… The reason… Sickness she had… I caused it all… So much scarlet blood…_

I am scared even now…

 **The End**


	15. Imagine Imagine

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **ASSIGNMENT #6: Magical & Mundane Literature: Task Three: Write about someone with an overactive imagination.**

 **October Event: Around The World in Thirty-One Days: China - Character: Charis Black**

 **Word count without A/N: 488**

 **Imagine… Imagine…**

 _Charis was flying in the sky. Nothing could touch her. She was invincible. If only that was a truth._

oOoOo

"Let's play a game, mum," her sister had said.

"What game?" her mother asked with a smile.

"Imagine… Imagine..." The little girl said happily.

"I don't know how to play it," her mother said confused.

"But Charis said - " the girl started but her mother's face darkened so she shut up.

oOoOo

" _You now teach your sister how to be a disgrace?!" her father shouted angered by what his wife had told him._

" _But dad, she is just - " Charis started._

" _She is what? A little girl!? I am warning you Charis do not let your disgraceful behavior to destroy my perfect girl."_

" _Yes, dad," Charis said resigned to the fate of never being good enough._

oOoOo

"Charis, come and play with me," her sister's voice rang through the door.

"I cannot -"

"But Charis, I'm bored," her sister continued.

"I said that I can't."

"But I wanna play Imagine...Imagine..."

When imagine word passed her sister's mouth she heard her parents lead her away and that made her sad.

oOoOo

 _Instead, she imagined something else. To be able to stay in the same room as her sister or to be outside in nature with her. She thought her dreams and imagines worked well together with the reality that many people in the world have but for her, it was only a dream, something she had to come up with for it will never be the truth._

oOoOo

 **Reality**

It was hard for her to live without her sister. She loved her very much and she loved her world where she could spend time with her without anyone but the reality was different.

 **Pain**

She could see the pain in her sister's grey eyes. It broke her heart but then she would gloss it over by the light she bore in her mind - happy light.

 **Sadness**

She was sad whenever someone asked her about her sister but she would reply briefly and then fly away into a world that didn't hurt - into her world.

 **Sister**

Sister. What a painful word. She could never associate a truth with it but what she thought was for has indeed been.

 **Imagine**

Imagine… Imagine...

Imagine being destroyed by your own parents. All because you wanted to play with your sister.

 **Death**

She'd always imagine that death has taken her and that she had led her to her sister and that they were together playing even while she was older she'd think that.

oOoOo

 _Charis was flying in the sky. Nothing could touch her. She was invincible. If only that was a truth._

In reality, she had died but what is the problem with that? She still looked the same, like she was happily sad and enveloped in a mist of mystery.

 **The End**


End file.
